Paredes de Areia
by Kisa'Aisaka
Summary: Ele passou metade de sua vida construindo paredes ao seu redor. Mas paredes feitas de areia são facilmente destruídas pela primeira pessoa com um soco forte o suficiente. Sobre amizade, o início de algo, e sorvete. (TRADUÇÃO)


_Essa fic é uma tradução, da autora __**Cella**__**N**__, e seu nome original é __**Sand Walls. **__Peço que leiam a história original se possível, já que a tradução inevitavelmente sempre faz algo se perder. Link no meu profile._

* * *

**Paredes de Areia  
**_Nós podemos curar doenças físicas com a medicina, porém a única cura para a solidão, o desespero, e a desesperança é o amor. Há muitos no mundo que estão morrendo por um pedaço de pão, mas há muitos mais morrendo por um pouco de amor._

* * *

''Tá bem, a primeira coisa que você precisa aprender é como falar com as pessoas.''

Gaara não tirou os olhos de sua papelada. Ele não precisava levantá-los para saber de quem era aquela voz. Havia apenas uma pessoa viva cuja voz conseguia soar reclamona, irritante e ao mesmo tempo, forte. E havia apenas uma pessoa que ousaria interromper seu trabalho como Kazekage, um dia depois dele ter voltado dos mortos. Na verdade, ele conhecia duas pessoas, mas a segunda era um menino, e essa voz era certamente feminina. E mesmo que grande parte de sua vida Gaara nunca esteve em termos amorosos com sua família, ele ainda conhecia o som da voz de sua irmã de manhã.

''Estou ocupado,'' ele respondeu simplesmente, assinando um pergaminho com seu nome.

''Bom, a última vez que eu chequei com a sua secretária,'' Temari disse, um tom sarcástico em sua voz, ''você não tem compromissos pra hoje, não tem trabalho pra fazer. É seu dia de folga, e você deveria estar no hospital, vendo uma certa pessoa...''

''O Kazekage não tem dias de folga.''

''Você andou falando com Baki novamente?'' ela perguntou diretamente. ''Você acabou de voltar para nós, Gaara. Talvez você não veja como eu vejo, mas essa é uma segunda chance. Nós ganhamos uma segunda chance para sermos uma família de verdade, e eu não vou perdê-la para uma papelada... falsa que você inventou só para evitar um check-up médico.''

''Os médicos-nin de Suna ainda têm medo de mim,'' ele observou, ignorando a maneira como seu coração deu uma leve torcida com o discurso de sua irmã.

''Isso vai mudar,'' Temari ofereceu com uma voz reconfortante. ''E além disso, a médica-nin responsável pelo seu check-up não é de Suna.''

Aquilo pelo menos capturou sua atenção. Ele levantou seus olhos. ''Explique-se.''

''É Sakura.''

''A garota de cabelo rosa que chorou no funeral de Chiyo?'' ele perguntou, piscando.

''Sim. E também a garota de cabelo rosa que salvou a vida de Kankuro, e a garota de cabelo rosa que ajudou a salvar a sua vida,'' Temari explicou.

''Entendido,'' Gaara murmurou, olhando para sua papelada. ''Ainda ocupado.''

''Desça para a ala médica agora mesmo, Gaara, ou eu vou te arrastar até lá pela orelha se preciso.''

Gaara dirigiu um olhar que deveria ser ameaçador à sua irmã, mas ela obviamente não se importou. ''Por que é tão importante?'' ele perguntou, cansado.

''Porque você acabou de retornar dos mortos, e alguém precisa checar se não há alguma anomalia no seu corpo ou algo assim. E Sakura é perfeitamente qualificada para o trabalho. E também porque você precisa aprender a falar com outras pessoas de maneira amigável.''

''Eu falo com outr—''

''As únicas pessoas com as quais você fala, fora do trabalho, são eu mesma, Kankuro, e aquele garoto Naruto. Três não qualifica uma multidão nessa situação, Gaara. Agora, você vai tirar vantagem desse dia de liberdade, e visitar a doutora para um pequeno check-up. Depois disso, só... faça alguma coisa que não envolva retornar para esse escritório. Eu não sei... saia para almoçar, ou... tome sorvete. Qualquer coisa serve.''

''Você não pode falar comigo dessa man—''

''É óbvio que eu posso. Eu sou sua irmã mais velha, e como sua irmã mais velha eu tenho o direito de te mandar levantar essa bunda e sair do escritório. Agora!''

* * *

Mulheres. Que diabos era o problema com mulheres e dar ordens, afinal? Gaara não entendia as mulheres. Mas também, haviam muitas coisas que Gaara não entendia, como garotas adolescentes, chocolate, amor, família, e a necessidade por roupas de baixo. Embora o último não fosse tão importante quanto o resto. De qualquer jeito, voltando ao não entendendo as mulheres.

Ele era o Kazekage. Ele era uma pessoa que a maioria dos moradores de Suna respeitava, e tinha medo. Shuukaku lhe permitira ter esse tipo de influência sobre as pessoas. Para causar medo, e para ser respeitado também. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele acabara não sendo amado. O que, se você olhasse o número de pessoas mortas na sua lista de vítimas, não era uma coisa boa. Ainda assim, e voltando ao assunto, ele não entendia as mulheres. Ou melhor dito, sua irmã. E sua habilidade de forçá-lo a fazer coisas que ele não queria. Como visitar o médico.

Com um suspiro, ele entrou no lugar indicado por Temari, para ver que a garota de cabelo rosa já estava lá, sentada em uma cadeira e parecendo impaciente. _Mais uma pessoa forçada a me tocar e com medo disso._

Em seu pequeno sofá, os olhos verdes da garota deixaram a janela e se dirigiram ao rosto dele. Os lábios dela desenharam um sorriso aconchegante—o qual, se Gaara não fosse Gaara, ele teria retornado—e ela disse: ''Olá, Gaara-san. Ou... devo te chamar de Kazekage?''

Ele lhe deu um encolher de ombros desinteressado e tomou um lugar na cama de hospital. ''Temari me mandou.''

''Oh, bom. Fico feliz que ela tenha escutado a minha sugestão, então,'' Sakura respondeu, ficando de pé e com os dedos começando a ficarem inquietos.

''Sua sugestão?'' ele perguntou num tom que dizia 'você é a culpada.'

''Sim, eu disse a ela que você deveria fazer um check-up. É só... sábio. Eu nunca vi casos como o seu antes, então eu quero ter certeza que você está bem, e que não vai sofrer nenhum tipo de... recaída... ou algo assim.''

O queixo de Gaara se apertou levemente quando ele entendeu do que aquilo se tratava. Ela estava lhe tratando como algum tipo de... experimento bem-sucedido. Os olhos dela brilhavam com o interesse de examiná-lo como um rato de laboratório. Ela estava o usando, para satisfazer seus propósitos... sua sede por conhecimento. Porque não era possível que essa garota realmente faria aquilo pensando no melhor para ele. Gaara estava acostumado com pessoas lhe usando para seus próprios interesses, mas aquilo não significava que ele o suportaria de uma... pequena garota sorridente como essa pirralha da Folha. _Medo. Eu simplesmente farei com que ela tenha medo de mim._

''Certo, então, podemos?'' ela disse, o tirando de seus devaneios quando suas mãos foram para a sua cabeça. Antes que ele pudesse reagir—tudo é mais devagar sem a presença de Shuukaku—as mãos dela estavam tocando sua testa, e elas estavam brilhando. Estavam também frias. Em um momento de epifania, Gaara percebeu que nunca havia sido tocado voluntariamente por outra pessoa, não daquela forma... e não por uma garota, também. Então ele se lembrou do que ela estava tentando fazer, e todo o seu perdão se dissipou.

''O que você está fazendo?'' ele perguntou.

''Eu vou usar meu chakra para infiltrar seu sistema nervoso, e seu sistema sanguíneo, e verificar se há algo fora do lugar. Não se preocupe, não vai te machucar,'' ela explicou, fechando seus olhos ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos ficavam ainda mais frias e chakra fluía dentro dele.

Ele podia sentir. Sentir...ela. Dentro de si. Deveria ser repulsivo, ele deveria ter pensado que era um violação de privacidade, mas... ele não pensou aquilo de maneira alguma. Ele estava mais confuso por outra coisa. Sakura estava lhe tocando sem pestanejar, e sua areia ainda estava guardada seguramente dentro de seu pote. Contato humano. Era disso que Temari estava falando? Por alguma razão, contato humano deveria ser... um pouco mais especial do que um simples check-up médico. ''Você não tem medo de mim,'' ele disse. Ou talvez perguntou.

''Não,'' ela respondeu, seus olhos ainda fechados enquanto examinava o sistema sanguíneo. Fez ele tremer um pouco.

''Eu tentei te matar.''

''Pessoas tentaram fazer bastante isso, mas é porque eu era fraca,'' ela respondeu. ''Eu aprendi a não levar isso muito a sério.'' Ela ficou quieta por um tempo, seu chackra saindo do corpo dele completamente, enquanto ela abria seus olhos para vê-lo. Ela era mais alta desse jeito. ''E além disso, você está mudado agora. Eu ouvi tudo o que você fez por Suna. O Gaara-san que eu conheci quando mais nova é diferente desse aqui hoje.''

''Você está mudada, também,'' ele disse.

''Espero que sim!'' ela falou brincando, rindo levemente. ''Pra melhor, também. Bem, você está pronto. Não há nada errado com a sua saúde. Só preste atenção no controle de chakra por um tempo. Tente não usar muito.''

''Você é estranha,'' ele disse, não se movendo de seu lugar.

''Oh...kaaay...?''

''Você chorou no funeral de Chiyo,'' ele falou.

''Sim. Chorei,'' ela respondeu, algo em seus olhos que falava de dor recente e perda.

''Por que? Ela não era nada para você. Vocês uniram-se uma única vez.''

''Eu senti como se a conhecesse,'' ela respondeu. ''Eu começei a me importar com ela naquele pouco tempo, eu acho. Eu acho que sou muito gentil pro meu próprio bem, huh?''

''Isso não está certo. Você não pode se importar com um pessoa depois de tão pouco tempo.''

''Quem te disse isso?'' ela perguntou, olhando para ele ceticamente. ''Tempo não tem nada a ver com isso. É diferente. Algumas vezes você pode passar a se importar com alguém, independente de quanto tempo o conhece. É sobre a pessoa, não a quantidade de tempo que passou ao redor dela.''

Ele pausou, pesando essa nova informação em sua mente. Ele a guardou para mais tarde, quando não soasse tão ridículo como agora. O check-up médico estava terminado, o que significava que ele estava livre para voltar ao escritório. Embora ele estava quase certo de que Temari havia colocado guardas na porta com instruções para não deixá-lo entrar. Ele tinha que ocupar seu dia com alguma coisa. O que era aquilo de conhecer pessoas novas e se relacionar com elas? Bem... ''Você não tem planos para hoje,'' ele lhe disse.

''Na verdade, eu ten—''

''E você está com fome.''

''Tenho. Você está... me convidando para almoçar?'' ela perguntou, o olhando como se tivesse duas cabeças. ''Ou você está me mandando fazer isso?''

''Eu quero experimentar sorvete, e você vai comigo. Se eu for envenenado, você pode me curar.''

''Isso foi muito romântico,'' ela disse. ''Oh, meu coração parou.'' Ela apontou um dedo para ele. Ele não recuou. ''Se você for convidar uma garota para almoçar, mesmo que não seja um encontro, tente convidá-la, ao invés de fazer parecer uma ordem. E não há nada que garotas odeiem mais do que ouvir que são úteis apenas para detectar venenos,'' ela o repreendeu, sacudindo seu dedo. ''Você tem sorte por eu gostar de sorvete. E você quem paga.''

Bom. Aquilo certamente riscou o medo da lista de coisas que a garota sentia perto dele.

* * *

Então, sorvete. Ele encarou a casquinha em uma de suas mãos, e a pequena colher na outra, se perguntando como faria aquilo. Um golpe por baixo? Começar pela ponta, talvez? Não, o ataque pela ponta poderia destruir o sorvete, e sujaria seus dedos. Talvez se ele usasse a colher com movimentos circulares, começando pela base e subindo ao redor da casquinha.

''Você vai continuar a fazer estratégias de como tomar, e esperar até que derreta, ou vai tomá-lo?'' Sakura perguntou a seu lado. Seu sorvete já estava na metade.

''Essa é minha primeira vez,'' ele explicou, com uma voz tensa. Ela não possuía compaixão? Não era culpa dele não saber como tomar sorvete. Quando ela tomara sua primeira casquinha, ele provavelmente... matara sua primeira vítima.

''Olha, você faz assim,'' ela disse, depois de um suspiro. ''Primeiro, esqueça a colher. Apenas pessoas educadas a usam, e nesse momento, nós somos mal-educados, adolescentes descarados aproveitando um sorvete,'' ela explicou, tirando a colher da mão dele. Ou tentando, já que ele a mantinha num aperto forte.

''Eu sou o Kazekage, eu não posso ser descarado.''

''Você pode fazer isso sem a maldita colher,'' ela explodiu, a agarrando dos dedos dele com determinação. ''Ninguém vai te culpar. O clima de Suna já é super quente, não há necessidade de se torturar. E confie em mim, uma vez que você experimentar o sorvete, você vai esquecer tudo sobre as colheres.''

''...Entendo. Como eu—''

''Com a sua língua, é claro,'' ela argumentou, e então demonstrou. Ela abaixou a cabeça na direção da casquinha, uma pequena língua rosada aparecendo entre seus lábios. Ela lambeu o sorvete, manchando sua língua com ele, e a voltou para dentro da boca. ''A primeira vez, aprecia devagar o sorvete na sua língua,'' ela instruiu, mas Gaara estava muito ocupado assistindo a língua dela percorrendo o sorvete. Movimentos circulares. HA! Ele estava certo, ainda assim.

''Você parece um cachorro,'' ele observou calmamente.

Ela parou, dirigindo-lhe um olhar do qual muitos teriam medo. Gaara conhecia aqueles olhares. Ele havia patenteado alguns deles ele próprio, então ele não ficou com medo. ''Toma o seu sorvete, Kazekage-san. Antes que eu o esmague na sua cara.'' Sakura disse com a voz tensa.

''Você não ousaria—''

''Toma!'' ela estalou.

Gaara a dirigiu um de seus olhares, não muito feliz quando a única reação que teve foi uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ele suspirou, e copiou os movimentos dela, colocando um pouco do sorvete em sua língua. Ele demorou, como ela instruíra, degustando seu primeiro sorvete de chocolate com baunilha. Era... era bom. Era simples, entretanto, e ele sentiu como se precisasse de algo mais. Como uma criança, ávida para aprender mais, Gaara experienciou aquele sabor, precisando experimentar mais. Sabores diferentes. Cores diferentes, texturas diferentes.

''É gostoso?'' ela perguntou, curiosa. Os olhos de Gaara foram para a casquinha dela, uma cor rosa, como seu cabelo. Ele queria degustar aquilo. O sorvete dela. De preferência no mesmo lugar pelo qual a língua dela passara antes. Então como qualquer bom Kazekage, ele fez o que precisava, e envolveu sua mão na dela, trazendo a casquinha de sorvete para ele, e dando uma ousada lambida. ''O que—hey!''

''Mmm,'' ele observou, gostando mais do gosto do dela do que o seu. Era mais... doce, e ácido. ''O que é isso?''

''Cereja ácida,'' ela respondeu, automaticamente. Então ela balançou a cabeça. ''Se quisesse era só pedir! Eu pensei que começar com sabores básicos como chocolate com baunilha seria bom pra você.''

''Eu preciso provar mais,'' ele disse, dirigindo-lhe um olhar voraz. Ela se afastou um pouco, arqueando uma sobrancelha.''Dos sorvetes,'' ele continuou. Ela abaixou sua sobrancelha, e retornou a sua posição.

''Então nós deveríamos comprar mais alguns. Você pode pedí-los em copinhos, e acrescentar mais sabores, ou calda de chocolate.''

''Não, é muito doce. Eu gosto quando a língua arde... quando é ácido. Como o seu sorvete.''

''Bem, ok! Eu posso te orientar nesse caminho se você quiser,'' ela disse, assentindo levemente.

Ele levantou do banco, e pegou a mão livre dela, a puxando com um leve protesto surpreso vindo de seus lábios. ''Agora,'' ele disse. ''Eu quero agora.''

Os lábios dela formaram um sorriso divertido. ''Você parece uma criança,'' ela observou, antes de enroscar sua mão até agarrar a dele, e andou em direção da sorveteria. ''Vamos, Kazekage-san, vamos provar mais sorvete,'' ela disse, andando calmamente, como se fosse completamente normal segurar a mão dele. Gaara encarou as mãos, notando como a mão dela segurava a dele. Um aperto de amigos, Temari disse, quando explicara isso uma vez. Era como um aperto de mãos, mas as segurando. Ele estava surpreso com a garota.

Como ela podia, depois de ser presa à uma árvore e ser quase sufocada por ele, depois de quase morrer para salvá-lo... como ela podia tocá-lo tão livremente, tão sem medo. Era porque Shuukaku se fora? Ou porque ela realmente não tinha mais medo dele. Gaara lentamente moveu sua mão até seus dedos estarem ligados também. Assim era melhor. Ela olhou para ele, interrogativamente; ele lhe deu o que pensava parecer um sorriso, e ela olhou para longe, sorrindo para si mesma. ''Eu gostaria de agradecê-la corretamente por salvar a vida de meu irmão,'' ele falou, a tirando de seus devaneios.

Ela olhou para ele. ''De nada,'' Sakura disse, sorrindo.

''Não, um obrigado adequado,'' ele explicou, parando em seu lugar. Seu sorvete estava pingando em seus dedos, e o dela estava quase acabado. Ele estava muito ocupado, mais interessado em agradecê-la. O que Temari e Kankuro haviam lhe dito sobre agradecimentos? Não muito que pudesse usar nessa ocasião. Ele teria que usar seu instinto, baseado em memórias que possuía de seu tio, seus parentes... e como agradeceriam alguém, quando realmente queriam. Então Gaara se abaixou, notando como os olhos dela se arregalaram. Ele se moveu até sua bocheha ficar ao lado dela, percebendo o quão macia era sua pele. Então ele moveu a cabeça, e beijou-a na bochecha. Ele pode ter demorado no beijo, mas apenas porque era o primeiro beijo que dava. Era uma primeira experiência estranha. Era também a primeira vez que ele escutou a respiração dela segurar, e ele tomou um pouco de satisfação com aquilo. Se soubesse que aquilo era tudo o que precisava para fazê-la prender sua respiração, ele o teria feito já no check-up. Com um leve sarcasmo, ele se afastou do rosto dela. ''Obrigado.''

Ela olhou para ele, surpresa, sua mão livre indo para sua própria bochecha. ''De nada,'' ela disse. Seus dedos ainda estavam sujos de sorvete, e ela tinha um pouco na bochecha também. Ele lembrou do gosto, e sem pensar, se abaixou novamente, e lambeu a bochecha dela. Quando se afastou, ambos tinham a mesma expressão.

Admiração, e surpresa. Gaara tossiu, Sakura limpou a garganta.''Vamos pegar mais sorvete,'' ele disse. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, e foi na frente. Dessa vez, sua mão não estava na dele, e ele estava sentindo falta.

* * *

''É quase hora de jantar,'' Sakura reclamou, dedos mexendo no guardanapo, vendo Gaara terminar seu primeito banana split. ''Estou com fome.''

''Peça outra casquinha,'' ele disse, levantando os olhos de seu doce.

''Fome por comida de verdade, quero dizer,'' ela explicou. ''Eu estou mais interessada em uma dieta equilibrada.''

''O que você normalmente come no jantar?'' ele perguntou, mantendo a colher na boca. Ele provavelmente estava ridículo—e ela parecia concordar. Mas ele não se importava, pela primeira vez.

''Qualquer coisa que eu cozinho, eu acho. Tempura, ou arroz. Ou algumas vezes eu faço porco agridoce. Ou soba, ou sopa de misô, ou suhi, se eu for comer fora.''

''Eu nunca comi porco agridoce,'' ele disse, colocando a colher na taça vazia. ''Tem um restaurante próximo que o serve.''

''Você está me convidando para jantar?'' ela perguntou, sorrindo alegremente.

Ele deu um leve sorriso de volta, também alegre. ''Caso eu seja envenenado. Você sabe...''

''Eu adoraria, Gaara.''

* * *

''Ok, deixa eu entender,'' Kankuro disse, invadindo seu escritório na manhã seguinte, Temari na sua cola. ''Você teve o seu primeiro encontro ontem a noite?''

Gaara tirou os olhos de sua papelada—o que era uma primeira vez. ''Um encontro? Não, Sakura e eu fomos jantar.''

''Depois de passarem o dia inteiro juntos,'' Kankuro acrescentou.

''Nós tomamos sorvete. Você sabia que maçã e cereja juntas são mais ácidas do que duas— ''

''Esqueça isso,'' seu irmão disse lentamente. ''Me conta sobre o porque você foi visto beijando a garota no parque?''

''Como você sabia?'' Gaara perguntou, piscando. ''Eu estava a agradecendo.''

''Pelo que, te apresentar sorvete?'' Temari perguntou, confusa.

''Não. Por salvar a vida de Kankuro,'' o ruivo explicou simplesmente.

''Oh,'' Kankuro disse, ficando um pouco mais calmo. Ele ficou em silêncio, e então: ''Eu deveria tê-la agradecido também.''

''É claro,'' Gaara disse, inclinando sua cabeça levemente. ''É o educado a se fazer.''

''Sim,'' Kankuro disse, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. ''E como ela salvou a minha vida, meu obrigado deveria ter sido mais significante. Talvez eu deveria tê-la beijado na boca.''

Um barulho veio da mesa, e ambos Temari e Kankuro compartilharam olhares cúmplices. ''Você acabou de rosnar para ele?'' Temari perguntou a Gaara.

''Não,'' Gaara respondeu.

''Mentiroso! Você rosnou pra mim sim,'' Kankuro acusou, rindo. ''Você está com ciúmes, porque eu teria beijado a sua garota.''

''Sakura não é minha garota. Ela é uma amiga,'' o Kazekage disse, sentindo prazer em chamá-la de amiga. Ela havia lhe dito na noite anterior que ele era um amigo, e com sorte Gaara não estava muito distraído com a boca dela a ponto de não ouví-la. O momento havia sido trancado em sua memória, como um tesouro. Outro amigo.

''Claro, uma amiga. Uma amiga para a qual você comprou sorvete, passou o dia inteiro conversando, beijou, e com quem jantou,'' Kankuro disse pausadamente.

''Foi um passeio amigável,'' Gaara disse.

''Oh, sim, Kankuro,'' Temari disse, sorrindo. ''Deixe o pobre rapaz ter suas amigas.'' Ela piscou, o que acabou completamente com a possibilidade de, por uma única vez, Temari ficar do lado de Gaara.

''Me conta, Gaara. Essa sua amiga, você nunca pensou em beijá-la?'' Kankuro perguntou. ''Porque você tem que admitir, Sakura cresceu e se tornou uma bela garota.''

''A mente dela está ocupada com outras coisas,'' Gaara disse, olhando novamente para sua papelada. Ele escrevera Uchiha ali, e então furou o pergaminho. Ele não estava com ciúmes. Não estava, de jeito nenhum. Mas na qualidade de amigo, estava preocupado com o que Sakura passaria, procurando pelo traidor Uchiha. Era isso.

''Awww, pobre irmãozinho,'' Temari disse, parecendo que queria lhe dar um abraço. A encarada de Gaara não a permitiu. ''Sua primeira queda, e já não tem esperança.''

''Não é uma queda,'' o garoto explicou, encarando seus irmãos conspiratórios. Traidores. ''É amizade.'' E tinha sim esperança, Gaara sabia disso. Assim que Sakura retornasse de suas missões, ele pediria que ela voltasse. Uma desculpa do tipo 'nós precisamos de uma boa médica-nin para treinar os nossos médicos-nin porque eles são ruins', e pedir que Sakura viesse à Suna. Por alguns meses. E então ele a faria esquecer tudo sobre Uchiha Sasuke. Ele faria isso, porque assim como sua nova obsessão por sorvete de cereja ácida, ele havia encontrado uma nova obsessão pela primeira amiga. De um jeito ou de outro, ele teria Sakura ao seu lado novamente. Em breve.

''E me conte,'' Kankuro disse, o tirando de seus devaneios. ''Essa sua amiga... você pelo menos pegou o endereço para escrever para ela? Ou você não vai manter contato?''

''Não é da sua conta,'' Gaara respondeu, pegando um pergaminho novo, e voltando ao trabalho. Seus irmãos não precisavam saber que em seu bolso, ele tinha um guardanapo amassado no qual Sakura escrevera seu número de telefone e seu endereço ela mesma, o pedindo especificamente que a ligasse de vez em quando. Ele iria. Ele lhe ligaria, falaria com ela, como haviam falado no dia anterior. Sobre tudo e nada. E talvez com o tempo, ela se tornaria a pessoa que melhor o conhecia. Talvez...

Era um pensamento pelo qual Gaara estava ansioso.

* * *

_Querida Sakura,_

_eu acredito que deva lhe agradecer pela nova obsessão por sorvete de meu irmão? Nossos congeladores estão cheios com vários sabores agora, e está começando a parecer um circo. Independente disso, é uma boa mudança. Se você quiser dar uma passada em Suna em breve, nós adoraríamos te ver. Gaara adoraria, também, mas ele jamais dirá isso em voz alta. Eu acho que você o causou uma boa impressão. Mantenha contato._

_Temari._

* * *

_Para a Hokage de Konohagakure:_

_eu solicito a presença de sua melhor médica-nin, Haruno Sakura, em Suna. Nosso time médico está sofrendo com a falta de experiência e conhecimento, e se quisermos voltar à grandeza que Suna uma vez possuíra, precisamos investir em nossos médicos. A experiência e os serviços de Haruno-san são necessários. Devido a urgência da questão, essa missão recebeu o mais alto ranking. Se Haruno-san quiser subir em sua escala de missões, essa é uma boa oportunidade._

_Rank da missão: S_  
_Duração: o tempo necessário_  
_Missão: treinar o time de médicos-nin até que sejam eficientes_  
_Salário: ¥400.000, a gratidão de toda a vila, mais honorários_

_Por favor, responda o mais rápido possível._

_Atenciosamente,_  
_Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage_


End file.
